


Love Blooms

by Angelhart



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anime, F/M, Manga, Manga & Anime, NSFW, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelhart/pseuds/Angelhart
Summary: A short post-manga/anime fic.Three years they have been separated, but now they are back together.Kagome is enjoying her reunion with the dog-eared hanyou and is experiencing the pleasures of a married life.





	Love Blooms

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/humor  
STORY: one shot  
STATUS: complete  
RATING: M/MA (this story contains adult content)  
DISCLAIMER: InuYasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  


A short post-manga/anime fic. Three years they have been separated, but now they are back together. Kagome is enjoying her reunion with the dog-eared hanyou and is experiencing the pleasures of a married life.  
  


* * *

  
He woke up.

And this time it wasn't from the incoherent mumbling about x's or y's from the miko or her tossing and turning. The latter a more unpleasant sleeping habit he had found out about her now they slept together. On occasion she could dish out some nasty punches and kicks in her sleep. Maybe dreaming about demons? Perhaps nightmares that were still stuck in her mind after their ordeal with Naraku after all these years. They had seen plenty disturbing things that would certainly leave a traumatic image in one's mind. But it sure were rude awakenings.

She had kneed him in the crotch once. Accidently of course. His body could withstand a lot of pain, but he was a man and getting kneed like that even though he was part demon still hurt. A lot. Since then his body had adapted quickly, unconsciously to his partners sleeping habits. Whenever she started dreaming so intensely, instinct made sure all sensitive bits of him were secure. Either turned away or protected by fast reflexes he had evolved in a short period of time. Blocking those arms or legs with his own limbs.

Now he had awoken because his spouse wasn't there. With her missing, his body was on edge. But he forced himself to relax. She probably just went out to pee or something. After three years of involuntary separation he had some troubling sleeping at first. Afraid it all had been a dream and she would be gone when he woke up. And after they had become intimate and the pressure of her body against him was no longer there, he would immediately follow her tracks into the direction she had disappeared. Afraid she found herself in some kind of trouble somewhere. It resulted in some uncomfortable meetings with her doing her business and him eating dirt as she yelled her sit commands at him. Since then he tried hard not to jump into panic mode and just wait it out.

Patience had never been one of his virtues and before his thoughts wondered of in all kinds of worrying scenario's – although three years older she still got a real knack for trouble – he pushed his thoughts into another direction. More pleasant thoughts. He didn't require much sleep and she was now already up. And the kitsune was having a sleepover at the houshi's family granting them with an excellent opportunity to do some 'fun' stuff.

He stretched lazily, folding his arms underneath his head. And waited.

And waited…

Each sound outside the bamboo mat door made his ears perch right up. But each sound of rustling grass was just the wind outside. The same for the slight movement of the mat.

He sighed.

He didn't know how many minutes had gone by, but enough to get his hopes up as well as another part of his body. His mind making use of the time he waited by conjuring up memories of some of their previous sexual activities. Regretting it now, because the more time passed, the more it seemed something was off. And in this bodily state he wasn't really looking forward in getting up to start a search.

"Damn." He sat up and looked down at his crotch. "Down boy." He snickered as he realized that he was using Kagome's words for when he was antsy when it was inconvenient. He didn't like her using dog puns, but her playful giggle got her away with that one. It was better than the houshi's 'horny dog' comment the man let out once and a while. The moment the man had discovered he and Kagome had become intimate, he had dished out immediately. Inuyasha's shoulders cringed at the imaginary slap on the back the man gave him each time.

_"You horny dog, you."_

Well, that did the trick. His blood now circulating to the aggravating vain in his forehead instead down to his pelvis. As he looked up, he suddenly noticed that her bow and quiver were missing. She did not take those with her whenever she went for a bathroom break as she called it.

Within seconds of the discovery he was up. Reaching out for the fire rat that was hanging on a hook close to the door, he put it on quickly and outside their cabin he sniffed the nights air. He picked up her scent into the direction of the forest of the Goshinboku. But it seemed it much was further away then the Well or the ancient tree. Where in the hell was she going in the middle of the night?

He moved fast. Did her Miko senses spot an enemy while he was asleep? If so, why hadn't he woken up as well? Or why hadn't she woken him up?

He was getting closer. She was pretty far away from the village. She had to have been walking for quite a while. Which meant she had been longer away then he had first realized. Which meant she had to have been sneaking out quietly. Which meant she probably didn't want him to follow her…

He slowed down, stopping in one of the trees that had been his means for transportation. Eyeing the surrounding area from his secluded spot in between the leaves, he tried to spot her. She was close, her scent told him so, but it bugged him that he couldn't see her. He had to move closer.

The next tree that became his new hiding spot didn't had as much leaves as the previous one. This one was younger, but it also meant a more clearer view. And he did spot her now. She was sitting on the grass. Her bow and quiver lying beside her.

He waited. Sat and waited.

Until her voice called out to him.

"You can come down from that tree. I know you're there. Inuyasha." Her head turned upwards into his direction.

He flinched and jumped down before her voice would voice a command that would force him down in a more unpleasant way.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he approached her, but a hand gesture made him stop.

"Be careful." She directed him how he should walk, making him approach her from behind and tapped beside her on the grass to have him sit down.

"You almost stepped on it."

It took him a moment before he could discover the flower bud that was hidden in tall grass.

She sighed. "That is why I didn't wake you. You are always so uncouth. But perhaps I should have told you."

"Yeah, you should. I was worried!"

"I'm sorry."

"What are you doing out here, anyway?"

"Waiting," she replied smiling.

"For what?"

"It is a full moon tonight. When these clouds will move away the light will hit it directly." She looked up to the night's sky. "It took me a while to find the right spot to plant it."

"What is so special about it?" He leaned in closer. In the dim star light, the dark bud was hardly visible unless you knew where it was.

"Jinenji gave me some seeds a while ago. I had hoped I could grow all four of them, but only one flower bud appeared."

He noticed her expression becoming a bit gloom.

"Now I have only one chance. They are quite rare, you know. They only bloom once. On a night of a full moon. But the light has to be perfect. If it isn't, they won't even bloom and just die and wither."

"But what do you use it for?" He had figured out that it had to have some medicinal purpose, for she was determined to make that her expertise. She even wanted to surpass Kaede with knowledge, therefore she paid visits to Jinenji once and a while.

"A dried whole flower bulb, when in full bloom, can be used to make a strong youkai poison antidote. It could come in handy when you have another quarrel with your brother."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Not funny." But her giggling was contagious and made him snicker as well. "Well, if you keep calling him 'onii-chan' it will probably _you_ who will be needing that antidote."

She laughed. "You might be right."

Kagome folded her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees. Taking on the same sitting position again as when he found her. Inuyasha followed her gaze and stared at the flower bud in the grass. But after a couple of silent minutes he looked at her for a moment before he turned his gaze back towards the black singularity amidst the dark green.

"So…" He looked at Kagome again. "Are we going to sit here and wait?"

She raised her head and gave him a smile. "I am. You can go back to bed."

He wanted to say something but noticed she had already turned her head away from him again. Leaving him with his mouth open and without voice for a few seconds. "So… that is why… you sent Shippou away…" It wasn't really a question. More like an observation which he, apparently, had spoken aloud.

Without looking into his direction, she answered a soft "Yes. He can be more uncouth than you sometimes. He would have woken up and would have wanted to come and then would have bored himself. And besides, he likes Miroku and Sango's kids. And with him tiring the kids out he can give them a little break."

"Right…" Without realizing it before he noticed suddenly he had been pulling on the grass and was cutting the plucked thin strands into even thinner parts. Slicing through them with the claw of his right index finger. "That's why…" Not aware he had spoken these words as well, only far softer than before, he became conscious of that fact when Kagome turned her head and voiced a 'Huh?'

She looked at the couple of sliced straps of green on his red hakama. Then she started giggling and sat straight, pressing her shoulder against his side. "I see," she said with a smooth singing like voice. "You thought I sent Shippou away for other reasons."

He nudged back against her side and grinned. "Kinda."

Kagome leaned back, placing her hands behind her in the grass to support her. Looking at him she pouted her lips. "Aaww."

"Tease."

"What? You're making the assumptions."

He nudged her shoulder again. "Maybe… we can make it an outdoor experience?" He tried to read her surprised expression for a positive or negative response. The only time they ever had been intimate so far was in the secluded space of their own home. The idea of 'doing' it outside was exciting.

"Outside? Here?" She asked hesitantly.

"Why not?" The more he thought about it, the more it was turning him on. He looked around. "No one is here, but us. There isn't even anyone for miles around. And since were waiting, anyway… why not have some fun?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Outside?" she repeated, but the way the corners of her mouth curled up, he knew he had her curiosity peeked. "Like all primitively and wild?"

The way she said it, made his blood flow already down to his pelvis. Gods, she made it sound like they were going to do something naughty. Something forbidden. His physical reaction didn't go unnoticed either, for her gaze changed from his face to a lower part of his body.

Then when her eyes moved up to his again she grinned almost wickedly. "I came here on a mission. This could be too distracting."

No, no, nooo, she was not going to back out, he was going to make sure of that. "What if I let you do what you want? That way, you can take the lead and have control over the level of distraction." Gods, it must have been the horniness talking, for such smart comeback didn't sound like him at all. He grinned back at her. "You don't get the chance to toy with me much, so you should take advantage of that."

She chuckled. "Really? You would let me _toy_ with you?" One by one she slowly removed the sliced grass from his hakama. Starting at the one closest to his knees and going up.

He was right. He hardly gave her a chance to take equal part in their love making fore play activities. He was always so dominant and he was sure Kagome suspected him in having too much fun in seeing her writhe. An opinion he couldn't disagree on. It was probably also a bit of a demon thing that always wanted the upper hand in things, to have control.

Watching her hand removing the green, he pulled on the strings of his hakama. She gave him a seductive grin. It was however a diversion for when he made himself comfortable, lying back and folding his arms beneath his head, she made her move. His arms and hands being used as a pillow they were not going to be swift enough. She moved forward, leaning herself more over his torso and reached for her goal. The appendage didn't even have the opportunity to twitch in shock.

Her face so close to his Kagome noticed him narrowing his eyes at her. As she rubbed the furry ear between her fingers, she gave him a teasing smile.

"You said that I could toy with you."

His forehead creased and he reached out to her wrist with his right hand. " _That_ is _not_ what I had in mind."

She laughed softly. "Maybe if you indulge me for once and be a very good boy I might consider it."

There was a little growl from deep within his throat. He didn't know if it was because of the dog pun she used or because of some sexual frustration. Could perhaps even be both.

"You might consider it?" He asked.

She leaned even more forward so her lips were close to the soft pink skin of his left ear. Her warm breath made it quiver as she softly blew air against it. "If you," she whispered seductively "are a _very_ good boy." She pushed his hand away. "That means no touching."

His mouth opened and a protesting sound from him escaped.

"You know you will take over when you do." It was common in their lovemaking. Whenever she was stroking him, teasing him, seducing him, the moments his hands were on her body he would turn the tables.

Her right hand placed flat upon his chest she waited. Her head occasionally turning towards the flower. He was certain that he probably looked frustrated already. Twitching fingers, the movement of his lips even though he didn't release a sound.

"Well?" She pushed while giving him another smile.

"Ah, Kagome," he pleaded, "You know it is not just that." His ears moved forward. "It is your scent too. It's-it's... ah fuck, Kagome-"

"I intend to," she replied suddenly and that shut him up. His eyes blinking and mouth wide open he stared at her. It was the first time she responded in such way to his profanity. Usual when he cussed like that, she would make him eat some dirt. Especially when Miroku's and Sango's kids were nearby.

Soft fingers had untied his obi, had pushed his fire rat aside and were now moving over the fabric of his hadagi, over his stomach and down. Tickling the muscles there that cringed underneath her touch. "Well, Inuyasha?"

He let his eyes follow the path of her hand. The direction where they were going already having an effect on him. The anticipation enough to entice. He was gnawing his lower lip now and his pelvis already unconsciously moved to urge that hand to hurry it up.

Submission. Maybe it was a demon thing but he didn't like it one bit. However, the reward was so promising. And so, in answer he moved his arm back and folded it beneath his head again. Making sure his fingers entwined so he wouldn't be so easily tempted to give into his desire.

For a short moment her gaze turned towards the bulb in the grass, but it seemed nothing was happening still for her eyes locked with his and her hand disappeared underneath the red fabric. He swore that the groan he released as soon as her hand folded around the shaft was louder than ever before. He gulped and folded his hands event tighter together. It even surprised her, her eyes widening a bit.

"Wow, you're really turned on."

Yes, he was. He was as hard as a rock. Her warm hand surrounded him and started a slow stroke. She figured out quick enough that if she would move too fast, he would blow his load way too soon.

His hips pushed up and gyrated, following the movement of her hand. "F-fuck…" he sucked in some air and hissed. He was even glad when she stopped to pull on the strands of her own hakama, giving him a short reprieve. He watched her thighs clenching as in disappointment when she did nothing for her own growing arousal. Biting his lip, he tilted his head back to avoid the scent of it reaching his nose. He had promised her not to touch, but boy did he want to.

She stroked him again and it didn't take long for her other hand reached in between her legs, rubbing herself through her hakama, using the fabric for extra stimulation and friction. He had imagined it, her masturbating thinking of him. But seeing her actually do it for real and in front of him, was something else, entirely.

"K-kagome." He grunted her name signaling her that he was already close.

She stopped and her eyes turned towards the bulb, once more. Looking back at him she seemed to ponder something. The few drops of blood left in his brain were enough to solve the unspoken puzzle and he voiced the solution to her problem. "Face the other way. Turn your back at me."

He slid the hakama over his hips while she moved to straddle him and it dawned on him that this was going to be a night of exploring new things. Doing it outside, this change in position. She had ridden him before, the sight extremely erotic, watching her move on top of him, his hands able to roam her body. Watching him disappear inside of her, seeing how she took all of him and not only feel, but see those muscles clenching around his shaft.

He pushed the erotic images to a far corner in his mind, for they almost had him cumming already. With one hand he held his erection, aiding her in the angle. His other hand pressed against her back letting her engulf him slowly. The hot wet heat making it almost impossible to fight it. And that she was testing this position by wiggling on top of him wasn't really helping.

He wound the fabric of her hakui around his fingers and tugged on it to make her stop. She looked back and he could tell by the look on her face she understood how hard he was struggling to not finish early. She waited patiently as he closed his eyes for a second to search his head for images that would dull his excitement.

Like the smug face of his arrogant brother.

As control slowly returned he tugged on Kagome's hakui again. Only this time for a different reason. "Take it off."

Her head turned around and she gave him a bewildered look. "But then I will be naked from the waist up." One of her hands already moved to her front as if she already pictured it. Her eyes hurriedly scanning the area.

"That's the point," he said chuckling. "Come on. No one is here, but us."

It took a few minutes until she moved again, the gyration of her hips making him groan and he noticed her pulling on the cords white fabric and pushing it over her shoulders. He helped her by taking it off and placed it beside them on the grass. The skin on her back was forming goose bumbs, but he couldn't really tell if it was because he was stroking upwards with his hands from her waist, raking over the skin with his claws, or because she was cold. Her body twitching when the touch was also tickling. The movement causing her to roll forward and creating a very pleasant friction on his cock.

So, he did it again. This time it made her gasp and she obviously forgot her order of not touching her for every movement of her body encouraged him to do it a third and fourth time.

She looked absolutely beautiful. He thought he would enjoy the view less not being able to see her lovely face and all its expressions of pleasure. Or the bobbing movement of her breasts. Or that secret treasure between her legs. But as he stared at the pale skin of her back and the contrast it made with her dark raven hair, she looked so mysterious. And as if it had to be the clouds drifted aside, parting to let the beaming light of the moon strike down on top of her. And as she slowly started moving, she looked like a goddess of light.

He placed his hands on her hips and with each movement down pushed her more onto him eager to feel the pressure of her against him, his ears upright and pinned forward to catch every moan her sweet voice released.

After a couple of faster movements, she suddenly slowed down. The sounds of her gasps and moans changing. A deep unsteady breath before she spoke. "The flower… it's blooming."

He turned his head, but couldn't see. But he did notice the light of the moon was even touching the ground in front of her. Her inner muscles clenched and he realized that the sight turned her on even more. The pleasant pulsing around his shaft telling him she was near orgasm.

She turned her head and looked back. Her face was moist due to perspiration and flushed a deep red. "Oh gods," she gasped." Then her back arched and her head tilted back and her muscles gripped him like a vice, making him groan loudly.

"Fu-uck!" This was hot. They were definitely going to do this again sometime in the near future. He watched her tense on top of him, her body eager to milk him, but the short respite she had given him earlier had given him the opportunity to allow his arousal to subside somewhat.

"Inuyasha…"

The moment she gasped his name and gave him the clear he sat up. The movement altering the angle of him inside her and drawing a moan from her. He wasn't moving. Just content to feel her, enjoying the pulsing within her. His hands moved to her front and adding pressure on the sensitive nipples by clamping them in between his index and middle fingers. Tongue, lips and fangs nibbling the skin. Feeling her shiver as he added pressure with his fangs, using them to rake over the sensitive parts of her like he had done previously with his claws.

He rocked into her and felt her hands on his legs adding pressure. Her nails digging into him and almost massaging him like the feet of a cat. Chuckling when a "fuck" slipped from her lips.

He loved that he could make her do that. Lose control like that. That a foul word like that left that innocent little mouth of hers.

Her hips started to move again. Softly grinding against him in circles. He lowered his right hand, sliding it down to the juncture between her legs. Cupping her, having the odd sensation of actually feeling him inside of her, pressing against the front wall with every inward push. And the pressure was appreciated much, for she pushed against his hand, rubbing her clit against his palm, her body clamping down on him again in pursuit of another release.

He was slowly taking over. Of course. But it appeared she didn't he was releasing content noises. Grunts combined with soft growls. Sounds that made her even more responsive. Wetness trickling from where they were joined.

He pushed her more against him, trying to deepen the shallow thrusts the position allowed him to make. He knew if he would tipple them over, getting her on her knees, he would be pushing his luck. She had just found the perfect combination of enjoying the pleasure of their coupling and still keeping a watchful eye on that rare flower.

Although he was eager to kiss her. he reconciled in nibbling her neck and shoulders. Skin that was already crimson with a heated flush was now turning even more red due to his attentions. Little darker red marks where he teased.

Inuyasha grinned as he thought how angry she would be if one of them would still be visible in the morning. She would definitely scold him for it. Sit him. Because it meant teasing remarks from their close friends - he swore the taijiya had become just as lecherous as that houshi husband of hers - and awkward questions from the kid kitsune.

As punishment for her earlier teasing he sucked hard on a piece of skin close to the start of her throat/ A spot that would be hard to cover up. Her head turned and a hissing sound left her mouth. But he didn't relent. Not even when she pinched his legs, digging her nails even deeper.

The feel of that making his own body even tingle pleasantly. A darker side of him wondering about the effect it would have were she a demon or hanyou herself. Where nails were claws and actually piercing his skin. A fantasy of rougher sex between them where he wouldn't be afraid so much to hurt her.

They had found the perfect balance after some awkward and sometimes even painful lovemaking. But he couldn't help that sometimes, something dark within him, dark demon nature perhaps longed for something more. Where the soil of the earth would not only be drenched by their perspiration and the liquid essence of their coupling, but also would be tainted with blood from cuts where demon claws and fangs had pierced into flesh as raw pleasure consumed them both.

He moved his right hand to aid her in the friction her body sought out. She released a soft cry and in that moment of the unexpected pleasure rush he felt even more wetness coating his fingers. A triumphant realization that she had squirted. Something Miroku had told him once in tutorial lecture – he had not asked for at the time! – of the female body.

She slouched forward and his body followed her. Now sitting on his knees he took hold of her rear and worked towards his own release that wasn't far off.

He could see it now, the black bulb opening up and somehow the sight was almost erotic. Like when she slowly sat down on him, her body opening up to take him in. Dark petals that had not seemed visible before where now unfolding. Their inside glistening as if moist giving the dark tone an almost purple shimmer. The inner bud engorged and opening up too to reveal what almost seemed a black pearl inside.

He came, his body twitching, a final thrust that buried him deep inside. He body pressed in the grass wormed its way out of his firm grip to move a bit more forward so her hands could reach out. Her fingers digging into the soil to find the root and pulled the flower out.

He rolled them onto their sides and spooned her lovingly.

"At least I have one," she said. "But I am going to Jinjenji to see get some more seeds."

"Yes, you do that."

She turned her head and he knew she was laughing softly because of his grin.

Hugging her even closer he repeated the words in a whisper once more. "Yes, you do that."

 

* * *

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Even though I write for several fandoms, this pairing still remains my favorite ^^
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this fic and may it warm you in the colder months to come ;)
> 
> As I finish this story it is way after midnight here, so there might be a couple of grammar faults left which I will search for later this week.


End file.
